


It reminded me of you

by secretlovesick



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: Yuki had been simply walking around the convenience store, with some cheap alcohol in his hand that he could drink with Momo for the night, when his eyes landed on it for the first time.





	It reminded me of you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like 2 momths ago and never psoted this. hello

Yuki had been simply walking around the convenience store, with some cheap alcohol in his hand that he could drink with Momo for the night, when his eyes landed on it for the first time.

It was a small dog keychain made out of hard plastic. It looked as basic as the other keychains on the racks, most of them being the typical animals people tended to like: there were some cats, more dogs, horses, hamsters, mice and even turtles. Was there even a lion?

Nonetheless, a specific keychain in the third rack had caught Yuki’s attention. Gently pulling it off the rack, placing back the grey cat one where it was initially, the man shifted it around to inspect it further. The dog, which seemed to be a small breed (Yuki had honestly no idea. Momo was more of a dog person than he was), had black fur on most of it’s body, with white on the underside of its belly. 

_ ‘It looks a lot like Momo. _ ’ Yuki smiled affectionately, ‘ _ He’d probably like this. _ ’ He hummed, dropping it on the counter with the alcohol. 

Paying for the booze and the keychain, while being thankful the cashier did not recognize him (as it would’ve been a pain to deal with), he dropped the little dog in his pocket, as the konbini employee wished him a good night.

Yuki walked thru the automated doors and was hit with the temperature difference almost instantly— the air was cold outside, as it was the beginning of the winter months, and Yuki hurriedly walked back to his car where Momo was waiting for him.

The second Yuki opened his car door, he was bombarded by questions from Momo. “Yuki~ What happened? Why took so much time? You were taking so long, Momo-chan started to get seriously worried!” Momo pouted, with no heat in his words.

His worry was cute, but somewhat understandable: Yuki  _ had _ taken more time than he normally would, and it was pretty late at night for a top idol to be walking around with no bodyguards whatsoever. 

“Ah, here. Take out your hand.” At Momo’s questioning look, Yuki dived his hand in his pocket to take out the small keychain. His boyfriend had opened his palm as instructed, curious eyes following every movement Yuki was doing, and gasped once he saw what had been dropped in his hand.

“It’s soooo cute!! What’s the occasion, Yuki?!” Momo turned it around to inspect it, his eyes sparkling like a child on christmas morning. It was impressive how the littlest of things could bring such joy in Momo’s life. It made Yuki’s lips curve into a smile, feeling pretty content that he had bought it after all.

Yuki leaned closer to his boyfriend and gently placed his mouth on Momo’s cheek, his smile never leaving his lips.

“It reminded me of you.”

 


End file.
